La flor marchita
by Lady Haterine de Bourgh
Summary: La señora Takenouchi no es una suegra cualquiera.
1. Rosas

—La espalda recta, hija.

Sora frunció el ceño y miró a su madre con cierto disgusto indisimulado. La mujer arqueó una ceja, una línea negra y alargada cuidadosamente perfilada sobre la piel blanca como el mármol de su frente. Con ese simple gesto siempre conseguía someter cualquier conato de rebeldía por parte su hija.

Como era esperable, su hija obedeció. Juntó sus piernas sobre el cojín y se enderezó como una cigüeña preparada para iniciar el vuelo. Sus manos estrujaban el vuelo de su falda de tenis por debajo de la mesa.

La señora Takenouchi lo observó todo por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Estás enamorada?

Sora se removió incómoda en su cojín. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado y se mordió el labio mientras escogía con cuidado sus palabras. La joven desconocía que, poco a poco, estaba ejercitándose en el arte de la prudencia que tan bien dominaba su madre. La señora Takenouchi hubiera sentido un arrebato de afecto maternal hacia su progenitora de no haber sido víctima de la imperiosa necesidad de clavarle el tenedor en la mano para que dejara de toquetearse la falda.

—Me cuesta discernir mis sentimientos.

Mentía. La zorra de su hija se atrevía a mentirle en su propia cara. Antes de responder se había ocultado tras esa máscara de falsa impasibilidad que tan bien conocía. La señora Takenouchi cerró los ojos, inspiró el vapor que se desprendía de la superficie de su té negro y dio un pequeño sorbo con aparente deleite.

—Te he visto con el mayor de los Kamiya —dijo—. Él conducía la bicicleta mientras tú te agarrabas a su cintura como una colegiala delicada y asustadiza. Igual que la insufrible de tu amiga.

—Mimi.

—Eso, Mimi —prosiguió la señora Takenouchi con una mueca de hastío—. Siempre quise convertirte en alguien como Mimi, una doncellita. Con algo más de seso, claro está. Y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, mis anhelos de madre se han cumplido gracias a ese Taichi Kamiya.

Sora tragó saliva.

—Es mi amigo.

—Koushiro también era amigo de Mima, ¿sabes?

—Su nombre es Mimi, madre.

—Pero a veces sucede que la amistad conduce a senderos inhóspitos. Y ahora el pobre Koushiro se encuentra perdido en un bosque de espinos donde solo le es posible alimentarse de setas alucinógenas.

—¿Qué?

—Hablo del amor, hija. —La señora Takenouche entrelazó las manos de uñas perfectamente alineadas—. En cuanto Koushiro haya consumido todas las setas del bosque y salga de su repugnante ensoñación se dará cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del lugar dónde ha ido a parar.Y en ese bosque de espinos agonizará día y noche hasta desintegrarse y fundirse con la podredumbre del suelo. Lo que quiero decir, hija, es que el amor cambia de forma irreparable a las personas. Koushiro, que era un tipo decente que arreglaba nuestro ordenador sin pedir nada a cambio, ha acabado convertido en un calzonazos ridículo por culpa de esa _Minnie_.

—He entendido lo que has dicho, pero no comparto tu visión —dijo Sora en un murmullo quejumbroso—. ¿Podrías dejar de insultar a mis amigos? Resulta incómodo.

—Así que admites haberte encaprichado de Taichi Kamiya.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

La mujer ensartó una fresa con el tenedor y la trituró con los dientes. Un finísimo rastro de jugo rojo descendió por su barbilla. Cogió una servilleta y, con delicadeza, se limpió la comisura de sus labios hasta dejarlos impolutos.

—Te lo voy a repetir una vez más. ¿Estás saliendo con Taichi Kamiya?

No necesitaba hacerla hablar para saber la verdad. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su hija comenzara a incomodarse con la idea de expresarle sus sentimientos más íntimos, y ponerla en una situación embarazosa era la única manera de aplacar su rabia homicida. Una justa retribución por todos los abrazos que le había negado al crecer y empezar a menstruar.

El silencio fue la confirmación de sus peores temores. La señora Takenouchi alargó el brazo y le propinó un bofetón a su hija. Un sonido límpido, sin eco. Resultó tan estimulante de escuchar para la señora Takenouchi como la poda de las rosas del jardín.

La mejilla de Sora comenzó a enrojecer. La mano de su madre, blanca como la nieve, apresó la taza de té y se la llevó a los labios.

—Vas a llegar tarde al entrenamiento de tenis —dijo la señora Takenouchi con calma entre sorbo y sorbo.

La marca del guantazo se extendió por todo el rostro de la joven en forma de feas manchas rojas. Las lágrimas afloraron y se esfumaron rápidamente, como si la sangre que bullía en sus mejillas las hubiera evaporado.

Y entonces estalló:

—¡Papá hizo bien en marcharse!

 **...**

La melodía de llamada de Sora lo arrastró dulcemente del sueño a la vigilia. Ya despierto y con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, se incorporó de un salto de la cama y alcanzó el aparato de la mesita. Estaba a punto de emplear uno de los apelativos cariñosos que tanto molestaban a su novia cuando una voz grave y profunda de mujer madura se presentó como la señora Takenouchi y comunicó su intención de reunirse con él cuanto antes. Accedió a presentarse en su casa de inmediato. Agradecida, la señora Takenouchi se despidió de él y colgó el teléfono con un ruido seco.

Tai tiró el móvil a la cama y se desplomó sobre el colchón. Dejó descansar la frente sobre sus puños crispados, meditando un rato. Luego se vistió con cierta formalidad y salió de casa sin despedirse de su hermana como acostumbraba a hacer.

No había llegado a hablar con la madre de Sora. Ni si quiera recordaba haber escuchado su voz antes. Era fría como una tundra. Desprendía un frío tan penetrante que achicharraba sus extremidades.

 _Debo andarme con cuidado con esa mujer._

La incertidumbre acompañó al elegido del valor durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa de las Takenouchi, y una vez allí se quedó petrificado ante la puerta, concienciándose de lo que vendría a continuación. De su brazo colgaba una bolsa con dulces para el té que había comprado en la tienda de Miyako, quien seguía ofreciéndole suculentas rebajas pese a haber rechazado sus besos en más de una ocasión.

Al fin tocó al timbre. El sonido metálico reverberó por toda la casa. Tai esperó inquieto a que la puerta se abriera. La bolsa de los dulces se balanceaba a un lado y a otro. Se sentía como Caperucita en el bosque, temiendo la aparición del lobo.

La misma voz que había hablado por teléfono le comunicó que estaba abierto. Empujó con los dedos la madera negra, que cedió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y se detuvo en el recibidor para contemplar el pasillo antes de continuar. Tenía un aspecto limpio y sobrio. Las paredes eran blancas, desprovistas de cuadros y del más mínimo rastro de suciedad; el suelo, negro y brillante como el ojo de un escarabajo. El único elemento decorativo era un jarrón colmado de relucientes rosas rojas sobre una mesa triangular.

Era la primera vez que entraba en la casa de Sora. Su novia le había prohibido poner un pie en aquella casa, prohibición que acababa de romper en un arrebato de masculinidad provocado por las palabras de su difunto abuelo.

 _Uno no puede considerarse un verdadero hombre hasta que se enfrenta a su suegra._

La voz sinuosa volvió a sonar para decirle que se reuniera con ella en el jardín. Tai sintió como si una docena de tentáculos de terciopelo lo atenazaran y tiraran de él con delicadeza. Paso tras paso, la sombra difusa que proyectaba sobre el suelo de cemento pulido oscilaba a sus pies. Era como caminar sobre una charca helada en medio de la noche. De repente un pensamiento turbador cruzó su mente: que la sombra que se retorcía a sus pies se trataba en realidad de un pobre desgraciado que había quedado atrapado bajo el hielo y luchaba por abrir un boquete en el suelo para respirar.

El comedor era una estancia minimalista en blanco y negro con pequeños puntos de color dispersos aquí y allá. Las rosas, hermosas y de largas espinas, reposaban en recipientes de cristal sobre los estantes y una mesa negra de tres patas. Algunos pétalos rojos habían sido esparcidos en el interior de una pecera vacía. La luz del atardecer arrancaba destellos iridiscentes en los marcos de los cuadros, velando las instantáneas familiares que contenían. A través de un resquicio de la ventana corredera que daba al patio, el aire de fuera hacía oscilar débilmente una campanilla de verano que colgaba del techo. Se acercó a la mampara y la deslizó con cuidado hacia la izquierda; al hacerlo, un pétalo de rosa entró volando, rozó el dorso de su mano tensa y se perdió en el interior de la casa.

Estaba esperándole mientras podaba las rosas del jardín. Llevaba el pelo cobrizo recogido en un pañuelo granate. A Tai le pareció que la señora Takenouchi tan solo hacía uso de prendas casuales en muy contadas ocasiones, y siempre en la intimidad de su hogar, porque hasta donde le alcanzaba la memoria (los confines del jardín de infancia) no la había llegado a ver con nada que se le pareciera. Cuando pensaba en la madre de Sora, la imagen que acudía a su mente era la de una mujer de aspecto autoritario en traje gris de estilo conservador. La recordaba como un fantasma, una mancha siniestra pegada a las paredes coloreadas de la guardería.

—Tú debes ser el apuesto caballero del motociclo —dijo la mujer con voz cantarina y sin volverse.

Inclinó la cabeza por inercia. Tai, que no estaba acostumbrado a las formalidades, se sintió como un caballo doblegado.

—Así es.

No pudo evitar sentir que había traicionado levemente la confianza de Sora, pero tampoco le costó aferrarse a la certeza de que la señora Takenouchi estaba al tanto de lo que tenían. Con eso en mente, apretó los puños y contuvo la respiración, preparado para un segundo asalto.

—Espera. Solo queda una.

La señora Takenouchi alzó las tijeras de podar, que resplandecieron al sol, y cortó de un tajo el grueso tallo espinoso. Tai se llevó las manos a su miembro por puro instinto. La rosa cayó al montón que tenía apilado a sus pies.

Al fin se dio la vuelta. Tai tragó saliva al ver la parte delantera de su vestimenta. Se trataba de un vestido de seda, lo suficientemente holgado como para dejarse mecer por el viento pero lo bastante ceñido para remarcar su curvilínea figura.

—¿Por qué corta las rosas? —Le salió un gallo en la voz. Tosió y volvió a hablar, intentando sonar todo lo rudo y masculino que pudo—. Quiero decir, adornan el jardín.

—Nunca me han gustado los colores excesivamente vivos. Son como un grito de insolencia. Por no hablar de que verde y rojo es una combinación aborrecible. Demasiado primaveral.

—¿Y por qué las mantiene en casa?

—El rojo, pese a su insolencia, me alegra la vista cada mañana. Así que dejo que las rosas florezcan aquí y luego las llevo dentro, que es donde más lucen.

Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo en pose de escultura griega y sujetó en el pañuelo algunos mechones de pelo que caían desordenadamente por su rostro perlado de sudor. Sus mejillas, ligeramente enrojecidas, eran del mismo color de sus labios. Había cierto aire infantil en la redondez de sus facciones que contrastaba con la gelidez de su mirada. Dependiendo de la perspectiva desde la que se la observara, aparentaría unos cuantos años más o menos. Tai, quien a diferencia de su hermana nunca se había preocupado en desarrollar sus cualidades artísticas, deseó ser un espectador externo para observar libremente (con una mezcla de temor y fascinación) aquel rostro durante horas.

—Pareces un chico deportista. ¿Qué opinas de nuestro equipo de fútbol?

La pregunta le cogió por sorpresa y balbuceó la respuesta. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Ninguno de los titanes de metal a los que se había enfrentado junto a Agumon había conseguido reducirle a un bebé balbuceante.

—Me gustan más algunos equipos extranjeros.

—Estoy contigo, el nuestro es una deshonra nacional.

Sus labios se torcieron en una pícara sonrisa. Tai le devolvió la sonrisa inconscientemente.


	2. Hielo y fuego

—Otra pregunta —continuó la señora Takenouchi con el encanto propio de las presentadoras de concursos de azar—. ¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?

—De todo un poco.

Enumeró algunos de los grupos de rock contemporáneos que consideraba más decentes.

—Lo que me temía —dijo la señora Takenouchi con divertida afectación—. Acompáñame, deja que te muestre música de verdad.

Ocurrió sin que pudiera evitarlo. La mujer atrapó su mano y lo condujo de vuelta a la casa como si fuera un niño perdido en un centro comercial. Cerró la puerta corredera tras ellos y lo depositó suavemente en un sofá. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos (tenía la sensación de que, si no la sujetaba, impactaría contra el suelo con el peso de una bola de bolos) se limitó a contemplar como la señora Takenouchi ponía un disco de Kansas en la minicadena, sacaba una botella de vino de un armario de ébano y lo vertía en dos generosas copas.

—Dime una cosa, Taichi, ¿crees que soy agradable para ser una vieja?

Le ofreció una copa que aceptó sin rechistar.

—No sé, no parece mucho mayor de treinta —se atrevió a decir.

—Los sobrepaso con creces, pero supongo que es un cumplido viniendo de mi yerno.

La señora Takenouchi saboreó el vino con los labios. Tai tragó con rapidez, como si quisiera ahogar a un huésped que viviera en lo más profundo de su estómago. Le costaba conciliar a la señora que aguardaba como una sombra en un rincón de la guardería con la mujer con la que estaba compartiendo una copa de vino.

—Para Sora soy una vieja amargada. —Exhaló un suspiro de madre resignada— Seguro que te ha dicho cosas horribles sobre mí. Me odia, y no me extraña. Ha vivido sin una figura paterna durante la mitad de su vida. Es normal que pague sus frustraciones conmigo.

—Sora lo comprenderá con el tiempo —aseguró Tai sin poder evitar sentir una pizca de resentimiento hacia su novia—. Cuando crezca y sea consciente de quién ha sido la persona estuvo a su lado cuando lo necesitaba.

La señora Takenouchi posó una mano en la pierna del chico y la frotó cariñosamente. Tai dio un gran sorbo para embriagarse rápidamente, cosa que consiguió con desmedida facilidad. A los pocos segundos, las luces comenzaron a difuminarse. Pero el cuerpo de la señora Takenouchi permanecía más vivido que cualquier otra cosa de la habitación. Mimi le había dicho en alguna ocasión que las mujeres excesivamente voluptuosas tenían más dificultades para transmitir elegancia. Sin embargo, la madre de Sora conseguía aunar sensualidad y clase con una naturalidad abrumadora.

—Reconozco que lo estás haciendo muy bien ganándote mi aprobación.

Una ligera brisa entró por la ventana. La tela cobró vida, contorneando todavía más los pechos prominentes de la mujer. La señora Takenouchi dio un trago más, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de que el viento pudiera dejar al descubierto su intimidad.

Tai pestañeó varias veces, confundido. Casi había olvidado por completo el motivo que lo había llevado hasta aquella casa colmada de rosas rojas. Sentía su cabeza como un globo aerostático cargado de aire caliente. Bullía inflamando sus miembros. De repente se vio a sí mismo como uno de esos personajes de dibujos que echan humo por las orejas cuando algo despierta sus más bajos instintos.

Su vista se perdió en el dedo índice de la mujer, que rozaba el borde de la copa con un soniquete de lo más estimulante. Luego recorrió los botones desabrochados de su vestido granate, recreándose en la piel suave que dejaba entrever la tela, y ascendió a su rostro de mirada gélida y mejillas sonrosadas. Algo se encendió por un instante en los ojos de la mujer. Como una estrella que explota y se pierde en el oscuro vacío del espacio.

—Los hombres me arrebataron los mejores años de mi vida —murmuró de pronto con voz emocionada; a Tai se le encogió el corazón—. Mi hija es lo único que me queda, pero debo ir haciéndome a la idea de que algún día se marchará y yo…

Tai no sabía si dirigir su odio hacia los hombres que la habían herido o contra sí mismo por ser la causa de la futura desdicha de la señora Takenouchi. Ni si quiera Sora se libró de recibir una pequeña porción de la indignación que sentía. Un sentimiento provocado por su repentina admiración hacia la madre de su novia. Una admiración que, tras vaciar la segunda copa, se transformó en algo más intenso.

No podía apartar la mirada de ella. Su tez reluciente y sin mácula parecía de una especie diferente a la de Sora.

—Eres más guapo de lo que me pensaba. Y pareces un buen chico. Pero ahora viene la parte en la que me odias. —La señora Takenouchi mojó sus labios con el vino, tornándolos más rojos que las rosas que los atosigaban—. Ahora es cuando me convierto en la suegra pesada.

Tai dudó de que pudiera llegar a odiar a la señora Takenouchi. Estaba absolutamente embelesado de su fuerza y su fragilidad. Y el recuerdo de la mujer de gris que aguardaba en una esquina del jardín de infancia de algún modo contribuía a reforzar su fascinación hacia ella. La señora Takenouchi era como un bastión de hielo repleto de habitaciones disímiles. Bajo los cimientos de la edificación, oculto en una cámara secreta, se encontraba el misterio mismo de la feminidad.

 _¿Qué coño te pasa, Tai?_

—Bien, aquí va mi última pregunta. —La señora Takenouchi dejó la copa en la mesa y lo encaró muy seria—. ¿Eres virgen?

—¿Qué?

—Sé que debe ser algo incómodo para ti contestar a esta pregunta, pero es de vital importancia que lo hagas.

Tai tragó el vino que retenía en la boca. Aquel trago le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para responder.

—Lo soy.

—Oh, vaya. Lo que me temía.

Sus mejillas se encendieron con un rubor que nada tenía que ver con el influjo del vino. Sintió su lengua torpe y pastosa al responder:

—Sora todavía no se siente cómoda con la idea. No tenemos porqué ir tan rápido. A mí me da igual esperar —mintió.

—¿Y tú te has comprometido a ello? Encantador, sencillamente encantador.

Tai advirtió un matiz burlón en su voz que hizo que enrojeciera todavía más.

—Te veo muy jovencito, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Quince.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada llena de picardía y le arrebató la copa de las manos.

—Resulta que no puedo dar mi bendición a vuestra relación. Verás, hay dos clases de vírgenes, el cohibido y el caballo desbocado. Y algo me dice que entras en la segunda categoría. No puedo permitir que un caballo desbocado haga daño a mi hija, ¿sabes?

Tai pestañeó varias veces, aturdido.

—No esperaba esa respuesta.

—No obstante, puede que haya una solución a este problema —prosiguió la señora Takenouchi arrimándose un poco más a él—. Si alguien pudiera enseñarte y dominar tus impulsos adolescentes tal vez...

La habitación había adquirido de repente una calidez insólita. La llama de las velas de sal se reflejaba en el vino casi negro de sus copas y arrancaba tenues destellos en los ojos de hielo de Toshiko, que parecía diez años más joven con el pelo suelto y las piernas desnudas entrelazadas sobre el sofá. Las cortinas los protegían de la luz del exterior. En algún momento la señora Takenouchi las había debido de correr, pero era incapaz de recordarlo. Su cerebro estaba ofuscado y una tenue neblina se había apoderado de su campo de visión.

Se entregó al deseo al sentir los labios con sabor a vino de la madre de Sora. No le pareció que el tiempo se detuviera como ocurría a menudo en las historias de romance que tanto le gustaban a Mimi, aunque tampoco era algo que hubiera experimentado al besar por primera vez a su novia. La señora Takenouchi era hielo puro que ansiaba y lo atormentaba. Sus uñas se clavaban con dureza en su carne mórbida por el deseo. Su gelidez se tornaba líquida y se derramaba en pequeños efluvios de ternura por todo su cuerpo.

El arrepentimiento le sobrevino con la misma intensidad que la consumación de su infidelidad. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con la vista fija en las sombras del techo cuando comenzó a oír su voz en su cabeza. Palabras que evocaban la dulzura de un tiempo en el que el amor parecía eterno.

El agua de la ducha caía al otro lado de la habitación, ajena a su dolor. La minicadena, en cambio, reproducía una canción que sí se adecuaba a la perfección a su estado de ánimo.

—¡Oh, _Dust In The Wind_! Me encanta esta canción.

La señora Takenouchi salió del aseo canturreando la canción. Se había enfundado un albornoz negro y el pelo suelto y mojado le caía por los hombros. Su piel pálida resplandecía en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Sabes por qué es ideal esta canción, Taichi? —preguntó la señora Takenouchi, radiante—. Porque ahora es cuando lo tuyo con mi Sora se convierte en polvo y te alejas de ella para siempre. No te perdonará ni tú a ti mismo. No os queda otra.

Tai se desplomó sobre el colchón y hundió las manos en la cara. No había escondrijo en su mente donde pudiera librarse de su rostro. Sora en invierno, con su ridículo gorrito de bordados de gorriones del que tanto se había burlado, recriminándole que hubiera permitido que el fuego consumiera todo lo que habían compartido y superado.

—¡Esa mierda de vino que me dio! —gritó tratando de contrarrestar el dolor que ascendía por su garganta.

—No es una mierda de vino, es un _Yvon Mau Premius Bordeaux_ —dijo la señora Takenouchi sosteniendo la botella. Luego cogió su copa vacía y se sirvió un poco más—. Deberías estar agradecido de que lo haya compartido contigo. ¿Te apetece otra copa? Imagino que haber sido un asqueroso infiel no te estará sentando demasiado bien.

—¿Lo tenía todo pensado, verdad? Sora tenía razón, es perversa.

La señora Takenouchi soltó una risotada que le hizo bullir la sangre de la rabia.

—Oh, jovencito, estás de lo más equivocado. —Se acercó a él y lo cubrió con la sábana para ocultar su desnudez—. Admito que sabía que lo vuestro no iba a llegar a buen puerto. Y de no haber sido mi hija la víctima del desamor, probablemente hubiera permanecido en un segundo plano para disfrutar de como vais dando tumbos y os hundís en la miseria. ¡Es como lo del bueno de Koushiro y _Minnie_! Sois una generación condenada al fracaso. Yo solo he acelerado el proceso. Has sido tú el que lo ha jodido de forma irreparable.

Tai saltó de la cama y fue a vestirse. Temblaba, no sabía si de rabia o desconsuelo. Al terminar lanzó una mirada cargada de odio a la señora Takenouchi, que lo fulminó con la más gélida de sus sonrisas antes de cerrarle la puerta.

Toshiko Takenouchi dejó que su mente vagara por los recuerdos de su juventud mientras se reproducían los últimos segundos de _Dust In The Wind._ Luego se sentó en la mesa a degustar los dulces que había traído Tai. La señora Takenouchi era muy consciente de la aflicción que estaba a punto de asolar a su hija, un dolor lacerante y pertinaz del que ni ella misma había logrado escapar, pero confiaba en que, con el paso del tiempo, una vez que las heridas hubiesen cicatrizado, Sora decidiera tomar el ejemplo de su madre y renunciar al amor.

En la calle, los colores de la tarde confluían en el horizonte y un bosque de farolas encendidas iluminaba el camino de regreso a casa a Sora. Tai, escondido tras un buzón de correos, se armó de valor y fue a su encuentro para contarle todo lo que había hecho. No muy lejos de allí, en la cocina de la casa de las Takenouchi, Toshiko se tapó la boca con la mano al comprender que posiblemente acababa de imponer una distancia insalvable entre su hija y ella.

 **Pido perdón a la verdadera Toshiko Takenouchi por haberla pintado de esta manera. Sé que ella es una mujer mucho más agradable de lo que vemos aquí. Y doy gracias a los que han leído esta pequeña historia ;)**


End file.
